


The Lioness and The Wolf

by unburnttkhaleesi



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Game of Thrones AU, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Peter is a shit, and doesn't want anyone happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unburnttkhaleesi/pseuds/unburnttkhaleesi
Summary: ‘The Lannisters.’ Jamie thinks, no sneers in her mind. The rich noble family that lived on a rock that held jewels and riches underneath. They were a proud bunch, Lord and Lady Lannister and their two children. Jamie had seen them once when she was teen. She never forgot how elegant they looked, how they waltzed around Winterfell like they owned it, their twin children walking behind looking just as elegant. They bragged about their rock and mocked Winterfell. She disliked them and their stupid pride and their ridiculous rock.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	The Lioness and The Wolf

**_ Jamie _ **

There was something about parties that always bothered her. Jamie never enjoyed being stuck inside some stuffy room with snobbish people, but her parents made her. It was her duty they said, her honor as a member of the great house in the north. Jamie wondered if the gods had a laugh when she was born, she was nothing like her brothers Dominic and Henry, she never embraced nobility after all. She was lucky that her mother had her older sister Isabel. Izzy was a true lady, she wore the gowns and the corsets, always had her hair done in perfect curls. Jamie, however, didn’t fit that mold. She’d rather be out with her brothers or her father on a hunt, not in the dark room working on needle point. Her mother, Viola would often catch her sneaking out and drag her back by the ear and put her right back next to Izzy.

But as Jamie grew, her mother as much as she loved her, gave up making her into a proper lady. Because Jamie was a Stark, she was a wolf and there was no taming a wolf. Though for today, she allowed her mother to dress her up because she saw how wound up Viola Stark had become. Her mother with her long, loose dark curls worked hard to make Jamie presentable, combing through her hair, putting it up and pitching her cheeks to add color. Jamie had prepared herself for a dress but was shocked when her mother presented her with hand crafted grey gambeson and an elegant fur trimmed cloak. “You may despise corsets and gowns,” Viola hums as she helps her into it. “But no daughter of mine with walk around wearing no less than perfect.”

The ceremony was being held at Herrenhal and Jamie fuckin’ hated Harrenhal. There was a strange feeling to that place, almost foreboding, almost menacing, like the place could be cursed. Most people claimed the Northerners like her were just over superstitious and maybe she was, but Herrenhal was just wrong, all wrong. But she goes though, gets into the carriage with her mother, sister, sister in law and her niece and nephew while her brothers and fathers ride ahead.

“The Lannister’s are going to be in attendance.” Isabel offhandedly says, causing Jamie to look up from her book and Miles beams.

 _‘The Lannisters.’_ Jamie thinks, no sneers in her mind. The rich noble family that lived on a rock that held jewels and riches underneath. They were a proud bunch, Lord and Lady Lannister and their two children. Jamie had seen them once when she was teen. She never forgot how elegant they looked, how they waltzed around Winterfell like they owned it, their twin children walking behind looking just as elegant. They bragged about their rock and mocked Winterfell. She disliked them and their stupid pride and their ridiculous rock.

“I heard they keep live lions!” Miles exclaims. “Do you think the lions will be there?”

His mother, Charlotte laughs and muses her son’s hair. “They do not own Lions, darling. It’s just a rumor. Speaking of rumors, did you hear about the twins? How Peter was forced into marrying that Martell girl? He apparently put a baby in her and well, you know how much the Lannisters hate having a stain on their name.” Charlotte gossips. “The strangest thing is the younger twin, Danielle? Well she was supposed to marry that Edmund Greyjoy boy, but she backed out last second. Begged her parents not to send her to the iron island, threatened to jump from one of the towers if they did. So, she’s ripe for the picking.”

Viola hums as she works on her needle point. “I’ve heard that she prefers the company of woman.” Her eyes flick up towards Jamie. “Not that there is anything wrong with that, it’s good she saved herself from a loveless marriage. The iron island is such a dreadful place.” Viola smiles over at her granddaughter who mutters a small ouch when she pricks her finger. “No point in hiding a pretty flower like that away on that godforsaken place. Isn’t that right Flora?”

Jamie looks over at her niece who beams up at Viola. The girl was a sweet child, always eager to please and no doubt had a place in her mother’s heart. She looked just like a Stark with her dark eyes. Her mind however shifts back to Danielle Lannister. Jamie had only met her a few times when her family came to Winterfell. From the time she was five to the time she was seventeen, the other family would arrive, stay for a month. Jamie remembered her well, the blonde girl dressed in a scarlet dress standing out against the white snow that filled the godswood. How they spent that time together, days filled with exploring, Jamie showing Dani all of her favorite places. As a girl, Danielle had been her bestfriend and as they got older, things began to change stolen glances, pink blushes, one hand brushing another as they walked side by side. They were both teens at the time, Jamie only older by a year and despite her annoyance against the noble lion house, she could only process how beautiful the young lioness had become. She remembers how they sat underneath the crimson leaves of the weirwood tree on top of an old bolder. Jamie could remember the gooseflesh on the other girl’s skin and how Jamie offered her to warm up under her cloak, which the golden-haired girl did. She remembered how their eyes met, how Dani’s cheeks flushed, how Dani glanced down at her lips. _‘Jamie, please.’_ she whispered in their close proximity. Jamie remembered noting how pink her lips were or how deep of a blue her eyes were. She remembered leaning in closer and closer, a force that pulled them closer and closer until she was inches from her, inches from those lips until Dani yelped, almost screamed when her twin brother ripped her away by the arm, shouting at her then turning his anger toward Jamie. That day, she had been so grateful to her brothers for gifting her that sword for her sixteenth name day. How she pulled it quickly from the belt and pointed it at Peter Lannister’s throat, and how Dani begged and begged her to stop, screaming for her parents as her arm held limply from it’s socket. The Lannister’s never returned after that and for that reason, Jamie grew a deep hate for that family that she knew would dissolve as soon as she set eyes on Dani again.

Dani who was free from that Greyjoy boy, Dani who had been her first infatuation, she was the first woman to make her heart quicken to make her smile, to make her feel normal in the time that she knew her and she had no idea what effect she would have on her now, ten years later.

“Well, I know one thing.” Viola leans back in her cushioned seat. “It’s a wedding and romances tend to blossom at weddings.” Once again, her eyes are on Jamie. “And perhaps we shall see one for that Lannister girl.”

“Are they going to have a dragon at the wedding?” Miles suddenly chirps causing Jamie to jump a bit at the boy’s excitement. “I also heard that Owen Targaryen rides upon them if he ever goes to war!”

“Oh I’m sure they’ll be tons of flowers though, being that Lady Hannah is a Tyrell!” Flora sighs dreamily. “I’m sure it will be just so beautiful, how I love weddings.” She smiles as she looks down at her needle point. “I just wish there was more,” The little girl gets this glint in her eye. “The next one would be yours, right Aunt Jamie?”

Viola gives her youngest daughter a smirk. “Of course, and it will under the godswood with the person who she will love the most.”

“Oh, Aunt Jamie!” Flora exclaims. “Maybe you’ll meet your special someone! Oh, how exciting! It would be perfectly splendid if you did!”

Jamie can only give the child a smirk as she catches a knowing smile from Izzy and a giggle from her sister in law, Charlotte. “Well if I don’t, you’ll save a dance just for me.”

**_ Dani _ **

The halls of Harrenhal were dark and lonely, not a place that she would ever walk after the sun went down. She heard the ghost stories, the tragedies that happened in the oldest castle in Westeros and call her superstitious, but she wanted to respect the dead that roamed the castle at nightfall. So, when the sun rises, she’s up, opening up the door to the maids that were already waiting outside with steaming jugs of water. They fill her tub with sweet smelling flowers and oils and as always Dani climbs in, allowing the women to scrub her clean while they speak in excitement over all the high houses that will be in attendance.

_“I cannot wait until tonight, how exciting this ceremony will be. A Tyrell, a Queen!”_

_“Oh yes, what about the Tyrells, did you catch a peak at the flowers they brought- it smells heavenly down there.”_

_“Did you see the food that the Tullys brought, what a feast there shall be tonight.”_

_“Oh what about those brooding pack of wolves, the Starks? They are such a handsome bunch.”_

Dani, who had been trying to relax as the one woman washed her hair opened her eyes quickly. “Wait,” She suddenly speaks, frightening the help. “The Starks are coming?”

The shortest woman gives a nod. “Yes, my lady. They are expected to arrive at noon, it’s rare to see them at Harrenhal, it’s why we are so excited.”

Dani shifts in the tub and rubs her hands over her face two of the maids look at each other and the tallest one speaks. “Are you alright, my lady.”

Dani swallows. “Yes, I’m fine. I just- I’m ready to get out now.”

“Of course, my lady.”

Dani stands still while they dress her in a heavy crimson velvet dress with billowing sheer sleeves that exposed her shoulders. Her mother had it made for her especially for tonight, to cheer her up, her mother had told her. She knew the truth, to find her another suitor, there was always a different motive when it came to her. Dani sucked in a breath while the handmaids worked at her bodice. Her eyes gazed down at the intricate gold trim and sighed, however as she tried to distract herself with the detail of her gown, her mind shifted to those ten years ago at Winterfell and most importantly Jamie Stark. Never in her life would Dani dream about meeting someone who was like her. She remembered how giddy she felt around Jamie, how that northern accent made her swoon or her laugh, clear as a bell, her eyes, her lips- how close she was to kissing them when Peter. She looked down at the scar on her collarbone, evidence from her brother’s cruelty. How he screamed at her, how she was going to ruin them, ruin their name- how Dani was unnatural and how she’d would be sent to a brothel if that is how she wanted to act.

Most of all, she remembers Jamie and her thin sword pointed at Peter’s throat. Part of her wanted Jamie to run him through, but she knew it would cause nothing but an unwinnable war and everyone knew that Westeros couldn’t handle that. What broke her heart, as they left after the Maester did his best to mend her arm was the look of heartbreak on Jamie Stark’s face as Peter went on about the perversions of the people in the north, how they rutted with anything with a heartbeat.

After that, no one ever made Dani feel the way Jamie had made her feel. It was like the other woman imprinted herself on her soul and heart all those years ago and Dani knew as soon as she saw every bit of yearning would rush back. Deep down, as pure as a heart she was said to have, she hated her brother for pulling her away from Jamie’s kiss and forcing her to court Edmund Greyjoy. It was such a loveless affair, how she would just pull away from Edmund- telling him in a hushed tone not to touch her and how he’d get so hurt, so angry and run to Peter. Those days, she would hide with Peter’s wife. When she was with Rebecca Martell, it was the swollen belly that carried the Lannister heir that kept them both safe during that turbulent time, now it was Becca’s second time pregnant that kept them safe again.

Dani felt so terrible for her sister in law who would crawl into her chambers after Titus had been brought into the world, both sniffling and Rebecca looking battered. Dani would hold the beautiful infant as Rebecca settled down and Rebecca would listen to Dani and validate her feelings. She even told her about Jamie and Rebecca smiled softly and said. _“You know in Dorne, you would be married to her by now. Love, over there is a beautiful thing, not matter who it’s between.”_

And oh, how Dani wished for that. She did manage to get herself out of Edmund’s grasp, which caused a bit of a rift now between the families, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it, she couldn’t risk becoming like Rebecca.

She is brought back from her thoughts from the sounds of horses and carriages from outside her window. It’s one of the handmaids who excitedly gasps about how the Starks have finally arrived, despite herself and the poor woman that had been working on her hair, she pulls away to take a peek and sure enough, the great noble house of the north was outside the keep. Their banners waving proudly in the cool air. Dani is high up in one of the towers, but even through the blurry glass window, she can see people stepping out of the carriage, she knew Jamie would be one of them and for the first time in ten years, she felt hope bubble up in her chest. “Can you put my hair up?” She asks one of the handmaidens who all carefully looked at each other.

“I’m sorry, my lady.” The short one begins. “But your mother wants it-”

“I don’t care how my mother wants it, this is how I want it.” For the first time, Danielle Lannister would take charge of her life and walks back towards the mirror, directing the women on what she wants. “And I will take the fall for my mother’s wrath, don’t fret about it.”

She was a lioness after all, and she would act like a lioness.

Once the ladies were done, they gather the rest old linens and her night clothes, leaving her behind in her room. She stands in the mirror and looks at herself, pushing her shoulders back and standing with confidence. Her golden locks had been braided back into an intricate braid, one that she had seen on of the Targaryen women sporting once before, they had painted her lips a soft red and put golden earrings in, along with her lion pendent that held heavily around her neck. There had been a soft knock on her door that made her turn her head from her reflection and the door opened, Rebecca behind it with Titus wrapped around her already protruding belly. “Well,” The other woman teases as she walks in, her heavy golden dress dragging on the floor. “Someone is dressed to impress.”

Dani gave her sister in law a smile as she took the moody toddler from her arms, giving her a bit of a break which she thanks her breathlessly. “Where’s Peter?” Dani asks, not really caring, but wanting to make sure he wasn’t lurking about.

“Oh, you know, bothering the other noble houses- still trying to get his wicked sister married off.” Rebecca explains in a bored tone. “I saw the Starks, mainly I met Jamie.” She smirks as Dani stiffens. “She glared at me, said something about fuckin’ lions-” Rebecca went on, doing her best northern accent. “She was a bit sweeter when her mother introduced us, ruffled Titus’ hair, called him a little cub. But then Peter happened, I swore he was busy sucking up to the Tyrells, but I swear the man was right at my side as soon as I spoke to Jamie. She uh, she flipped him off and walked away. Charming, that one.”

Dani holds back a laugh as she runs her fingers through her nephew’s downy curls. “Yeah, those two have a history. How uh- how did she look?”

“Stunning.” Rebecca answers with a knowing smile. “Stunning and still very much unattached.”

Dani catches her sly smile with a shy one before she takes a deep breath. “Well, we should probably get to the hall before the feast begins.”

“Of course, right.” Her eyes narrow playfully. “Wouldn’t want to be late, you do have people to see, mainly one person you want to see.”

Dani rolls her eyes as she hikes Titus up onto her hip, hiding the smile that was now gracing her lips.

**_ Jamie _ **

**__ **

The last thing Jamie expected was to be greeted by a fucking Lannister as soon as she stepped through the looming oak doors of Herranhal’s great hall. Apparently, the woman was a Martell from Dorne, married into the Lannister’s, to Peter of all people. All and all, she was still a prideful lion, she tried putting a wall up as she spoke, but her swollen belly and the young child on her hip made her realize that maybe she wasn’t as bad as the man she married, but a victim of circumstance. So, she indulges the woman, muses the small boys floppy head of curls and suddenly goes stiff when she says. “Dani told me about you.”

This woman gets a smile as if she knows something, something that Jamie tried to forget for ten years and failed so miserably. “Is-” She catches her stutter. “Is she here?”

The Dornish woman nods her head. “She’s should be finishing up getting ready.” She shakes her head. “Her mother insisted on her trying to outshine the bride. That woman, she just wants to pass Dani off to the next suitor, expert well,” The woman’s dark eyes flick up. “Dani wants to plan her own future.” She explains and Jamie catches what she was saying without her even having to say that. “It’ll be odd though, the Greyjoys will probably be here she’ll need someone to help her keep Edmund away. He didn’t take the breakup well.”

“Well, what is this then- Rebecca?”

Jamie looks over the woman, Rebecca’s shoulder to see Peter Lannister towering over them both, attempting to be menacing. She watches how Rebecca shrinks in the presence of her husband, her face falls instantly, and she looks so frightened. “Ah, I’ve seen you met Jamie Stark.” He gives her this bright, toothy smile. “It’s been, what? Ten years?” He chuckles, now snaking her arm around Rebecca and sticking his free hand out toward her. “No hard feelings, yeah?”

The thing about northerners, Starks more so was that they were a stubborn bunch, a suspicious bunch. Being stuck so far away from cities and the business of it all, they were weary of people, especially those who made their stomach churn with uneasiness. She remembers what he did those ten years ago, how he pulled Dani away, hurting her in the process, how he threatened to kill them both- the names, how he screamed. It ended quickly, with Jamie’s sword at this throat and the bit of blood that dripped down into the white snow where she nicked him. Jamie’s brows furrow and she adjusts her posture, standing straight up, head held high and she points her middle finger at him and walks away. Leaving the proud man damaged, or she could hope.

She settles in with her family, trying to preoccupy her thoughts with anything other than the golden-haired lioness that she still hasn’t yet caught sight of. She looked at the arrangements of flowers all around the great hall, the stain glass windows, hell even the architecture, anything- anything to get her thoughts off seeing her.

However it doesn’t last long because they doors open again and all of house Lannister parades in Lord Clayton with his gold armor, Lady Karen with her blood red gown, Peter matching his father his wife matching him in a golden gown and finally Dani. She walked behind the family, holding the hand of the young boy that Jamie met earlier and as Jamie looked at her, her in that long crimson gown that compliment her creamy skin and exposed her delicate shoulders. How nicely that stupid gown complemented her figure, making Jamie shift in her seat. Her hair done only in a long braid; rubies elegantly sewn into it. She was even more breathtaking than Jamie remembered her and then, Dani turns her head and catches Jamie’s eye and she has to double take because it’s obvious that her breath hitches and the smallest of smiles catches on her lips, her wonderful eyes shining. It was like, at that moment they were the only two in the room until the young child drops in a tantrum no doubt and the trance is broken. Jamie shakes her head from the trance and clears her throat, turning her head towards her meal and trying to ignore the way her mother and sisters smile at her as she sips her wine. She still watches Dani though, as she hauls the child onto her hip bows to the king and his future wife. As soon as they take their seats, the King stands up and taps his glass, gaining everyone’s attention.

“Weddings,” Owen beings. “Weddings are such a beautiful thing.” Jamie watches, listens as he looks fondly over at Hannah and takes her hand. “And tomorrow, I am proud to say that I will be the husband to the most beautiful woman in Westeros. She’ll be the first Tyrell to become a Queen and the heavens above know that she will be an amazing one. Hannah has faith, Hannah loves the people and Hannah will make a difference, not only for the people, but for me as well.” She feels her lips turn into a smile as he kisses Hannah’s hand. “I can only hope that all of you can find a love as blessed as mine.”

Again, Jamie’s gaze finds Dani, sitting only a few tables away from them. She listens with a serene smile, her delicate chin resting on her hand and again, Dani catches her gaze and Jamie swears that a blush stains her cheeks as Owen continues.

“Many of you Lords and Ladies asked me, why hold this royal wedding in Harrenhal? I understand the claims against this castle, I know the stories of misfortune, of the ghosts and Jenny. I know them all, I was raised on them. Hannah and I both believe that if we fill this place with happiness, weddings, tourneys, balls, baptisms, we can turn the tides and make this old castle what is should be. A place were all the noble houses can meet and having all the houses here, meeting in peace and harmony, compassion and love is what we need for Westeros. We all might not see eye to eye, but I can only hope that from this week on, we can set aside out differences and drink as friends and comrades.” Owen proudly beams as he raises his goblet. “To my bride, Hannah and to the prosperity of Westeros.”

As the crowd toasts as the food is brought out and Jamie had forgotten how hungry she had actually been since their long journey began. It is rather loud in the great hall as people laugh and talk, Jamie socializes the best she can, greeting the Mormont’s as they come over to their table to speak to them. Though an hour in, it begins to become to much for her. Jamie is used to the calm, use to the boring, she likes it. So, she excuses herself, getting up from the table and wanders outside towards the gardens, just to breath and to take in the scenery. It’s lovely really and so obvious that the Tyrells had a say in what was planted. She found herself among the roses before she hears someone behind her, a gentle clear of the throat. When she turns around, she sees Dani standing behind her. Dani Lannister with her lovely plump lips, gentle blue eyes, delicate jaw and all together perfect face. “Hi.” She breathes, a hint of confidence in her tone.

“Hi.” Jamie whispers back as a smile crosses her lips, as all that hate began to disappear, just as she knew it would.

**_ Dani _ **

Dani didn’t mind having Titus passed off to her before they entered the great hall. She welcomed the distraction from the small child. She doesn’t miss her mother’s glare as she lines them up, pointing towards her hair and grumbling. “I told them to keep it down.”

“And I told them to braid it back.” She snips back, causing her mother to blink in surprise. “It’s my hair, it’s my choice.”

Karen steps away from her daughter and looks towards her husband. “Darling, can you believe her?”

Her father, good old Clayton Lannister. He was tamed by her mother, but always had a soft spot for his only daughter so he sends her a wink and a smile. “Well, my love- she’s _your_ daughter.”

Karen Lannister clicks her tongue and sighs. Dani knew her mother was still angry about Edmund Greyjoy, she had been very vocal about it after all. There wasn’t a day that would pass without her hearing it. How she deprived an alliance, one with a full working fleet of ships at that, how she was denying her grandchildren, how she was tarnishing the great Lannister name. Once upon a time, Dani would have been bothered by it, she would have groveled at her mother’s feet. It was the point of her mother putting power before her only daughter’s happiness and how for months after she constantly had to deal with her comments along with her brothers. She wouldn’t care for her mother’s happiness if her mother could care for hers.

Dani catches Peter’s glare though as the doors to the great hall are opened by the guards and she watches as her family’s body language changes, she wondered if they thought they were more important than the king, seven hells, they probably did. She walks though behind them, holding her little nephew’s hand as they walk, she keeps her head forward while she scans the room until she finds the sole person who she was looking for. Jamie.

Jamie of House Stark from Winterfell was here, and gods did she look- her chest tightens and her breath hitches at the sight of her in that grey gambeson. She hadn’t seen a woman in armor, but- gods did it compliment Jamie. It made her cheeks heat up and her breath hitch in her chest and then Jamie turns and catches her gaze, she’s just as lovely as Dani remembered, maybe even more so. Sone of her brown curls fell loosely from it’s twist, framing her heart shaped face. She remembered her eyes, those gorgeous brown- wait green? She couldn’t remember, but what she did remember was the warm flecks of gold in them and how they always held a mischievous gleam. Dani freezes when their eyes meet, her breath catching as she looks her over. So, Dani sends her a small smile, her heart doing flips when she smiles back at her. If it wasn’t for Titus having a fit, she probably would have still been frozen in place. She breaks her spell and picks up the crying toddler, turning to look at the youngest Stark over her shoulder before she goes before the King.

Owen is one of the kindest men that she had ever met, she curtseys deeply, not for herself, but also for the members of her house that had done it so curtly and she smiles at Hannah offering her old friend a smile and a nod. She knew that Hannah was going to make a marvelous queen, the common folk were already calling her the people’s queen. She was kind, yet firm, something that Westeros needed so badly.

And unlike her family, Dani listens to Owen’s toast a proud grin on her face as she takes in what he is saying. His love for Hannah had been unmatched and when he hopes that someone could be as blessed as he was, she turns her head to look over at Jamie, just to discover the other woman’s gaze on her. She smiles again, softly as the toast ends and Jamie drinks from her goblet, visibly flustered.

She is lucky that she is next to Rebecca the whole time who gives her a small nudge when Peter looks their way. Peter had been talking in hushed tones about the audacity of the Starks and coming to the events as he shoveled food in his mouth. As he spoke, Dani found her gaze wandering to Jamie as she laughed with her family. “I can’t believe,” Peter laughs softly. “That you were going to have me marry that woman.”

That catches her attention, she turns her head so quickly at her brother that she gets dizzy. “Excuse me?”

Peter gets a menacing smirk on his face and takes a gulp of wine. “Oh yes, that’s right. Dani, you didn’t know. The reason why we went to Winterfell every year was because mother had arranged for me to marry Jamie. However, Viola decided to call it off the last year we stayed there, said she couldn’t subject her daughter to a loveless marriage.” He chuckles, catching their mother’s eye while their father shakes his head, warning him to stop in a low tone. “That’s when I found the two of you, under that freakish tree and I understood. There is no shame in that family, what can you expect? They rut like the sigil of their house.” Peter catches her sister’s anger; Dani knows he can feel it. “The Lady Stark actually had the gal to suggest that you keep coming though, every spring.”

Dani can’t help the way her hand slams on the table, but it’s enough to startle her mother and gain her father’s attention. She knows exactly what Peter was implying because it all makes sense, how quickly her mother sought a suitor for her, how quickly she agreed to Lord Greyjoy’s arrangement. She feels that anger surge through her. “So, you would have gathered have watched me rot away on that island stuck in a miserable marriage just because you-” Her nostrils flare. “I was happy at Winterfell,” She gives an annoyed laugh. “-I was happy with her.”

“It’s unnatural.” Peter grits out, earning another warning from their parents.

Dani nods her head. “Oh yes, I’m unnatural, but here you are with a woman that you only seem to care about when she is pregnant with your child, but I’m unnatural. Just because a bunch of old men and women decide that to be true, doesn’t mean it is.” She throws her napkin down and stands up, catching sight at the table the Starks were eating and laughing at to find Jamie had left. “I need some air.”

“Danielle!” Her mother pleads in a hushed tone, because heavens forbid that her family looks less than perfect. “Please!”

“Do not,” She sucks in a breath. “Just leave me alone, or I swear that I will make a scene right here.”

Her mother snaps her mouth shut and Dani puts on a fake smile as she tries her best not to storm out of the hall.

The cool air hits her harshly as she steps out into the night, taking a long and calming breath just to stop the tightness in her chest or the way her hands shake. Dani only closes her eyes momentarily before she catches a figure in the gardens.

At first she wonders if she caught a glimpse of the old castles ghostly occupants, but soon realizes it’s Jamie. So, she follows behind, keeping a large gap until she finally stops at the roses. They fill the air with a sweet smell, and she fidgets with the rings on her fingers. After all, Dani was nervous, she hadn’t seen Jamie for ten years and they didn’t end on the best of terms. However, after she found out what she did just a few minutes ago, she felt a new surge of confidence surge through her. So, she clears her throat to gain Jamie’s attention which it does, the other woman spins around and how Dani wants to reach out and brush away those stubborn curls that refused to be pulled back. “Hi,” She breathes, mentally kicking herself about not coming up with something better than just hi.

She then catches the way Jamie looks at her, as if she’s studying her. The way an artist would if they were to do your portrait. Was she judging her? Did she not want her here anymore? But then Jamie smiles a soft and gentle smile. “Hi.”

There is a beat of silence between them as Dani tries to find the correct words to say to her. Was it sorry that she was a coward? Sorry that she let her brother bully her into submission or was it sorry that she didn’t kiss her that afternoon in the presence of her gods. However, it’s none of that, instead, Dani nervously rings out her hands as she walks towards her side. “The flowers here are beautiful, aren’t they? Tyrells know beauty when they see it.”

Dani watches Jamie from the corner of her eye, how she still has a smile on her face, looking down at the roses. “Aye, they do- but,” She pauses and turns her head, catching Dani’s eyes. That’s right, Jamie never had a set eye color. It always bounced between green and brown, but still those golden flecks were ever present, even under the light of the moon. “They have nothing on the blue roses in Winterfell. I always loved watching them bloom.”

Dani nods, remembering their time at Winterfell as girls. How Jamie would pick the roses that were ready, how they’d sit together in the fresh snow and how Jamie would easily weave the stems of the flowers together to make Dani a crown, placing it on her head. Later in life, she would know about how those roses would mean something different all together. “I remember them.” Dani nods and then looks at the red ones Jamie had been looking at. “They are actually here, you know. The blue roses, they planted them to represent your house. Do you- um want to see them?”

It was almost like nothing bad happened between them, everything felt so natural. Like they only stopped speaking a week ago. Jamie looks surprised, maybe a little taken back more so and Dani wonders if she pushed too hard. However, the brunette nods her head. “I’d love to see them.” She answers so easily and just as they did ten years ago, Dani easily slipped her hand into Jamie’s and lead the way, sort of the start of her apology.

**_ Jamie _ **

It’s baffles her how easily the blonde still makes her lose her train of thought. What Jamie realized she missed was the sound of her voice. So soft, so warm, still a bit anxious though. Jamie couldn’t blame her for that, more her up bringing was at fault. She missed her presence, just being around her. The way she was looking at her now though, like she was on a mission with a general want or need in her eye. This woman of course would boldly take her hand and Jamie’s heart beats out of her chest, feeling that bit of soft skin against her palm- oh did she want more. So, she follows her to a corner of the garden where a bench sat surrounded by the blue roses. Her brow furrows when she noticed her houses banners billowing in the wind and a direwolf carved into the bench. “It’s meant to be a unity garden.” Dani informs her while letting go of her hand to take a seat on the bench. Each house has a space like this, their flower, their banner and a bench. I took Titus around it just this morning, he loved it and this spot? It just reminds me of the tranquility of the godswood.” She pauses, Jamie looking at the condition of the roses. They were in good health, taken care of, it was kind of Owen to do this. “I miss it.”

Jamie hums, hands behind her back as they ached for Dani’s. So, she does the next best thing, she’s careful this time and looks around before taking a seat next to her. “We have a lot of memories under that Weirwood tree.” She sighs happily. “Remember when we tried to learn Valyrian that one afternoon?” Jamie asks and Dani laughs, she missed that as well. That beautiful laugh and her adorable dimple.

“Never quite got it down, did we?” Dani hums

Jamie ducks her head down with a laugh. “But we learned how to say fuck in a whole different language. My mother thought it was hysterical.”

“While my mother was mortified.” Dani adds.

There is another pause between them before Jamie speaks. “So, ten years?” She picks up the look on Dani’s face. Her eyes seem glassy and she looks as if she is trying to figure out what she wants to say. “I heard that you-”

“Jamie, I’m so sorry.” The apology just spills out of her mouth and Jamie brows furrow while Dani tries to clarify what she was sayings. “About what happened between you and my brother in the godswood, all the things he was saying, I- I- I should have stopped him or defended you.”

However, Jamie just smirks and gives her a careless shrug. “If I remember correctly, I was the one who had a sword pointed at his neck.” _Would have given him more than a nick to remember me by_ Jamie thinks. “Listen, don’t worry about it. We were kids, we were confused.” She lies, knowing that at that moment, when she was so close to feeling Dani against her, Jamie knew what she wanted. Dani’s eyes said something different now, the way she looked up at her under heavy lashes. She was reminded of that crisp afternoon. Jamie needs to be careful; she remembers what her mother said to her the day the Lannister left as angry tears sprang from her eyes.

_‘She’s fearful darling.’ Viola said as she ran a soothing hand through her hair. ‘Almost like a little dove, give it time.’_

Jamie had given it time, waited for a raven a messenger, anything. The only news she was given though was Dani’s engagement to Edmund, she burned the announcement angry tears once again spilling from her eyes. So, Jamie wanted to know it’s why she asks, slowly and carefully. “Are you?” She questions. “Are you confused?”

Dani shakes her head and in a bold and strong voice she tells her. “No, I wasn’t confused then, and I’m not confused now.” And then she shocks Jamie, put putting her soft hand over hers. “I missed you.”

Jamie takes a chance, it is small, but it is something. So, she laces her fingers through Dani’s. “I’ve missed you too.” And Jamie’s heart flutters when Dani smiles at her, she looks relieved and Jamie can only feel the same way. “So,” She begins. “Are we going to talk about Edmund Greyjoy?” Jamie wonders Dani throughs her head back, giving an annoyed groan. “You cannot deny my curiously.”

“Ugh, it happened a month after Peter found us together. I was called into my father’s study and there is Edmund, looking so smug. My father along with my brother let me know that I would marry him and be the Lady of The Iron Island. Edmund and his brothers would come up with their fleet every summer and every summer I would have to deal with him.” She gives a laugh. “I once threated him, his hands would always wander, and it would just make me so uncomfortable and we he got too possessive. I threatened to feed the Greyjoy’s jewels to the lions outside The Rock.” She smiled slightly. “I couldn’t take it, the thought of him and that godforsaken chunk of rocks that they call an island? I couldn’t do it and it was because Pyke wasn’t Winterfell and Edmund wasn’t you.”

Jamie gives her a nod, running a thumb along one of her fingers. She finds herself trying to hide her excitement, her joy, her love for this woman. “Are you sure?” She cautiously asks, deep down fearing her answer. Though when she says yes, Jamie can’t help herself. They meet each other halfway and Dani giggles as Jamie utters “Thank fuck” before their lips finally meet. Jamie has kissed and been kissed before, but nothing was like this. It’s heavy and passionate, ten years of repression would do that. Dani moans as Jamie deepens the kiss, tasting the wine still on her tongue. She’s burning, she wants more, and the other woman’s noises isn’t helping her control herself, her arms are wrapped around Dani’s waist, pulling her closer. The fabric of her dress felt soft against her hands, but not as soft as her lips.

Finally she pulls away, Dani’s gorgeous blue hues are blown with lust and she chases after Jamie’s lips. It makes her smirk, makes her give a breath of a laugh. So, Jamie leans in, brushes her lips so softly and then pulls back, humming as Dani nuzzles against her. “I think we should get back.” Jamie mummers and can’t help but to laugh at Dani’s disappointed sigh. “People will start to wonder.” She adds. “There will be other nights, Dani.”

“You promise?” Dani asks, her voice so fragile.

“I promise.”


End file.
